


Proving Him Wrong

by raisinmeup



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caspar has sexy thighs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Lin gets eaten out, M/M, Mlm porn written by mlm, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans Porn Written by Trans People, no beta we die like Glenn, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisinmeup/pseuds/raisinmeup
Summary: I suck at summaries, sorry. Basically I wanted more lincas porn so I wrote it myself. Also they’re both trans.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 16





	Proving Him Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first explicit fanfiction I’ve ever written or published, please be gentle. I’m very bad at writing porn and reflecting my own sexual experiences into my writing, so critiques are certainly welcome.

The morning sunlight shone in through the window of their small cottage, its gentle warmth causing Caspar to stir in his sleep. While Linhardt could sleep through anything, including Caspar’s incessant yelling, Caspar wasn’t as fortunate. 

A groan slipped from his lips as he rolled onto his side, accidentally kicking Linhardt’s legs off, as they had been tangled with his own.

Caspar covered his eyes partially with his hand before opening them so the light wouldn’t blind him. He slowly slid out of bed, groggily closing the curtains to shut the sun out.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, trudging into the kitchen to make himself a protein shake for breakfast. He was putting together the ingredients when he felt long, thin arms wrap around his waist, and warm lips press against the nape of his neck.

“Mmmph,” Linhardt greeted, still clearly not fully awaken. Caspar turned around in his arms, cupping his boyfriend’s face in his hands and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Can we have a lazy morning today?” Linhardt mumbled, against his skin.

“Every morning is a lazy morning for you,” Caspar snorted, his trademark toothy grin forming. He felt Linhardt’s lips form a pout, but the corners then quirked up slightly into a smirk.

“I guess I’ll just have to prove you wrong this morning,” Linhardt hummed, and began pressing chaste kisses up the side of Caspar’s neck.

Caspar’s face flushed as he caught Linhardt’s lips in a not-so-chaste kiss, sliding his tongue along the crease of his lips. Linhardt moaned softly, letting his fingers trail down to grab Caspar’s muscular ass, making the other man squeak.

Caspar turned them around so Linhardt’s back was to their kitchen counter, picking him up and gently placing him on the counter, settling between his legs.

Linhardt, smiling, leaned down to nibble on Caspar’s ear, “Cas~” he hummed, “you’re wearing far too much right now.”

Caspar’s face pinked more if that was even possible, and he quickly strangled off his own shirt and began sliding Linhardt’s pajama pants down his legs. Linhardt brushed his fingertips over the short, coarse hair at Caspar’s nape as Caspar began planting open mouthed kisses along his thighs. His fingertips ghost along Linhardt’s long, thin legs, making Linhardt squirm and shiver a bit. 

Caspar teased his hole, humming, “You’re really wet, Lin.”

Linhardt scoffed, face bright red, “Can you blame me?” He parted his legs a bit more, allowing Caspar better access to dip his tongue inside of him, making him gasp and moan. Caspar stared in wonder at his beautiful boyfriend, “You’re so pretty Linny, so good for me. You’re so hot and sexy.” 

Linhardt tugged on Caspar’s hair, causing pleasant vibrations against his core, desperately babbling incomprehensible pleas.

“Cas, I’m so close, please, I’m so close-” 

Caspar sucked on Linhardt’s cock, and he cried out as he came, voice raspy and exhausted, fingers tightening in his boyfriend’s hair. 

Linhardt collapsed against Caspar’s shoulder, arms around his neck. Caspar grinned, “How’d I do?” Linhardt responded with a groan, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek, “Amazing.” 

Caspar blushed, pulling Linhardt into a deep kiss. Linhardt could taste himself on Caspar’s mouth, making him squirm. He pulled away, “Let’s move this to the bedroom. You still haven’t gotten off.”

Caspar shrugged, “I’m alright, Linny. Don’t really need anything if you’re too exhausted.”

Linhardt gave him a Look, and grabbed his hands, pulling him gently into their bedroom, “Cas~” 

Caspar’s face was hot and fuzzy as he modded, “Y-Yeah baby?” 

Linhardt pushed him onto the bed, moving forward to straddle his lover’s hips. “Do you want to try something new?” 

Caspar nodded, eagerly, “Anything. Whatever you want, I’ll-”

“Shhh,” Linhardt placed a finger against his boyfriend’s lips, Caspar reached out, letting his thumb brush against Linhardt’s pouty bottom lip. Linhardt took his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue against the tips, and letting Caspar watch him, fascinated and aroused. He did that for a while, before pulling off, dropping his fingers down to toy with Caspar’s peaked nipples. Caspar moaned, “Haah, Lin, please-”

“You do so much for me, Cas. You’re so good for me.” Linhardt got up, and retrieved a package from his bedside drawer. 

“What’s that?” Caspar asked, wide-eyed. 

“I was saving it for our anniversary, but I think now’s a time as good as any,” Linhardt spoke, revealing a pink dusted strap-on. He strapped himself into it as Caspar quickly took off his pants, before moving forward to part his legs.

He ran his fingers along Caspar’s thick, muscular thighs, placing a kiss on his jaw. “You wanna give this a try? I know you usually top, but I figured it might be fun.” 

Caspar’s face was still bright red, his voice squeaking, “You wanna fuck me with that?” 

Linhardt let his fingertips drag up Caspar’s sides, laughing softly, “No, I’m gonna fuck Hubert with it. What do you think I’m gonna do with it?”

“Don’t laugh at me!” Caspar whined, “Also please don’t mention Hubert before you fuck me.”

Linhardt smiled as he settled between Caspar’s thighs, prodding at his entrance with the tip of the strap-on. Caspar, moaning, grabbed Linhardt’s hip, stopping him, “Lube, please.”

Linhardt nodded, grabbing a packet of lube and slicking up the strap on before entering his boyfriend. Caspar let out a soft gasp, “Lin, please, please goddess fuck me-”

His taller boyfriend began thrusting his hips, making him moan, “You’re so good for me, Cas, so wet. You’re so hot.”

Caspar’s voice broke as he let out a string of pleas, “Faster, harder, please, Linny, I’m gonna lose it-”

Linhardt acquiesced, pushing his beautiful boyfriend over the edge and to his climax. Caspar came loudly, as he did in all things, before letting out a breath, “That was so good. So hot.” He pulled Linhardt into a kiss, smiling against his lips. Linhardt ran his fingers up his chest, arms wrapping around his neck. 

When they finished kissing, Linhardt took off the strap on and collapsed into their bed, cuddling into Caspar despite the fact that they were both sticky with each other’s fluids and sweat from the workout. Caspar smiled as his sleepy boyfriend fell asleep, “You didn’t actually prove me wrong after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
